This invention relates to novel tetracyclic compounds.
In a composition aspect, this invention relates to tetracyclic compounds of the general Formula I ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each are H or alkyl, R.sup.5 is H, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, OH, alkyl, alkoxy, NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2, alkylamino, dialkylamino or acylamino and X is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2, NH, N-alkyl or N-acyl, alkyl and alkoxy in each case being of 1-3 carbon atoms and acyl in each case being of 1-4 carbon atoms, with the proviso that when R.sup.5 is methoxy and X is a sulfur atom, R.sup.5 is in the 8- or 9-position only, and their physiologically acceptable acid addition salts.
In other composition aspects, this invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising in unit dosage form a novel tetracyclic compound of this invention in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In further composition aspects, this invention relates to novel intermediates for the production of the novel compounds of this invention.
In process aspects, this invention relates to processes for the production and use of the compositions of this invention.